


Мягкие ступени

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: А всё же было так хорошо.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Мягкие ступени

— Боже, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, и голос у него дрожит тише ночного звона колоколов.

Он пытается занять чем-то руки — но не знает чем. Его к такому не готовили. Он растерян. Он мечется посередине комнаты из стороны в сторону и не знает к какой книге обратиться.

У Азирафаэля вот-вот сломается самообладание, если б это только что-то исправило. Только не исправит. Вообще никак, ломайся — не ломайся.

Хотя, наверно, лучше не доходить до такого. Азирафаэль трясется и судорожно оглядывается вдоль книжных стен.

— Я виноват, боже, как я виноват, — повторяет он из раза в раз, а в горле что-то застревает, — Прости, прости. Я… я сейчас исправлю всё. Я попробую. Просто подожди секунду.

У Азирафаэля встрёпаны светлые волосы, он хватает несколько книг и, уже не церемонясь, роняет их на стол. Пытается найти хоть что-то, но, как и предполагалось — ничего.

— Я… боже. Я думал, я всё закончил. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда…

— Замолчи, чего угодно ради.

Азирафаэль быстро кивает и так же быстро перелистывает страницы книг. Кроули сидит у лестницы на второй этаж, в одних брюках и сгорбив плечи, рядом с собой держа бутылку чего-то не слишком крепкого.

Что удивительно.

От плеча до середины груди у него тянутся ещё свежие багровые рубцы, а на спину он не смотрит, да смотреть и не хочет. Бутылка стремительно пустеет, пока Кроули молчаливо наблюдает за всеми движениями ангела.

— Здесь нет ничего! Ни в одной книге не написано как спасать демонов!

— Тогда придумай что-нибудь сам. Ты же ангел, вряд ли ошибешься.

Кроули хочет сказать "вряд ли может быть ещё хуже" и, пусть даже он ошибается, Азирафаэль и так уже на пределе. 

Он драматизирует. Спасать уже поздно - раньше надо было, теперь только лечить. А как лечить — тоже не написано. Поэтому Азирафаэль опускается прямо напротив ступеней, почти не дышит, а в глазах слезами застывают ужас и раскаяние.

— Я не хотел, — повторяет он, а сам, гляди, расплачется, — Я… я даже не знаю… я чуть не… Можно? — он указывает на бутылку, и Кроули кивает. Азирафаэль пьёт виски большими глотками, не разливая по бокалам, и Кроули замечает, как несколько янтарных капель попадают на галстук, — всё же было так хорошо.

— Знаю. Всё и сейчас лучше, чем могло бы.

— Я чуть не убил тебя! — голос Азирафаэля сначала слишком режуще громкий, а затем тише шелеста травы, так, что не разберёшь.

Кроули вздыхает. Рубцы всё ещё жжёт, а виски кончается.

— Замотай это к чертям, — он небрежно кивает на свои раны, — Бинт, вата, занавески — что смертные делают с этим, я с подобным не обращался. А ещё у меня нет сил и желания с этим разбираться сегодня.

Посреди ночи - ожидаемо. Азирафаэль торопливо сотворяет несколько длинных лент белого бинта, но не удерживает, и из дрожащих пальцев всё валится на пол.

— Успокойся уже, — вздыхает Кроули, не двигаясь. Двигаться больно, — Я здесь и я жив. Всё. Всё уже закончилось, зря ты себя мучаешь.

Азирафаэль подбирает бинты и, почти не понимая, что делает, хватает демона за пальцы. Крепко, так крепко, как только может отчаявшийся ангел.

— Я снял пиджак и брюки, — говорит он погодя, и сглатывает ком в горле, — Тогда, внизу. Даже носки пытался не намочить, они ведь сохнут долго. Я думал, я всё остальное высушил, но майка… я не знаю, что случилось с ней. Может, я поторопился, и что-то не сработало, в ней осталась святая вода.

— Её оказалось недостаточно, чтобы убить меня.

— Её оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать тебе больно.

Кроули качает головой. Азирафаэль бледен и разбит. Он чуть не устроил собственный конец света.

Кроули завалился к нему в магазин самым поздним вечером с просьбой о помощи, почти разбудив. А потом принялся раздеваться, потому что становилось совсем невыносимо.

Азирафаэль обо всём догадался сразу.

Он склоняет голову, от чего светлые волосы клонятся вниз, даже плакать невозможно - когда горло пережало - как и извиняться. Он бы укрыл Кроули пиджаком, но от этого станет только хуже. Предложил бы чай, но виски и так хватает.

Вылечил бы - да только демонов от контакта со святой водой не лечат.

Кроули прижимается к перилам лестницы виском, держит чужие пальцы и знает - заживёт всё. Не сегодня, может, не завтра, может, даже не через неделю, но заживёт очень скоро.

Азирафаэль тоже это знает. Просто не может оставить так. Одного, в тени самой страшной боли.

— Это я виноват, — тихо повторяет он снова и снова, качая головой. И, Кроули клянётся, таким опустошенным он видит Азирафаэля впервые.

— Эй, ангел, — хрипит он, похлопав по ступеньке рядом, — сядь со мной.

И Азирафаэль садится. Руки они всё ещё держат сцепленными, будто боятся отпускать, смотрят друг на друга, но не в глаза, и Кроули, наконец, произносит:

— Перестань.

— Перестать что? — спрашивает Азирафаэль шепотом, поднимая взгляд.

— Перестань убиваться. И плакать. Я понимаю, ситуация напряжная…

— Напряжная? Ты чуть не умер.

— …но мы сделали лучшее, что могли.

В магазине горят лишь свечи. Азирафаэль несколько секунд смотрит потерянно, затем кладёт светлую голову на голое чужое плечо, то, что более здоровое — и дышит тихо-тихо. Кроули оборачивается, чувствуя, как тянет в спине, и рукой закрывает ангела, поглаживая по волосам.

Они оба измучены ранами друг друга. Кроули целует его чуть выше лба, просто чтобы успокоить, пытается быть менее ядовитым, чем всегда есть. Азирафаэль осторожно обнимает его за пояс, не касаясь спины, лишь впалого живота.

"Ну же" — повторяет Кроули каждый раз, и перестаёт лишь тогда, когда Азирафаэль спустя несколько часов возвращает себе способность хоть немного улыбаться.

Чёртов армагеддон.

Чёртов. Армагеддон.

Его жизнь спасения вселенной выше.


End file.
